


Dinner Negotiations

by purplecelery



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Edith Mention, F/M, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille welcomes Thomas home will Edith takes a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Negotiations

“I have shown Edith to the bath, what do you have planned for dinner?” Thomas’ voice was light as he rejoined his sister. He was glad to have America behind him and to be reunited with his sister. The moment his sister turned around though she had clear mischief in her eyes. They had been apart too long. Immediately his manner and voice shifted, “Sister, she has only just arrived I can not sleep in her bed tonight smelling as I should not, she’ll surely notice.” 

“I doubt she’ll notice, it’s too soon, she wants to believe in you her handsome stranger. And American, I’m sure she believes this is all a charming fairy tale.” Lucille’s smile was the way it only was for her brother, and the only way it was when she wanted her way with him. It was both sincere, played with seduction, and she knew that always affected her brother in just the way she wanted. 

Thomas’ eyes were no longer sweet, they were laid over with desire and he stepped to his sister and picked her up sitting her on the table as he leaned into her kissing her deeply, grinding against her. 

“I’m sorry I had to let you leave and go back for Edith.” 

“It was necessary--” she was cut off as Thomas pushed her back onto the table and looked her up and down, deciding whether or not to deal with her clothes. He decided to push back her skirt, drop to his knees, and start kissing his way up from her ankle. Lucille moaned as her brother’s lips flitted across her skin. God how she missed this. He made his way up to her thigh but she forced herself to make a small tisking noise and stop him. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re right. She’ll notice,” she sat up and looked at her brother kneeling before her “and as much as I do enjoy you like this” her eyes darted over him playfully, he shook his head and smiled, “I rather think she won’t notice your smell on me however. I don’t foresee her getting close enough to notice.” 

“I don’t imagine anyone could without your consent.”

“No. So then stand up my darling brother and do me a favor by standing against that wall.” She smirked at him and she stood, as he slowly backed up until he was flat against the wall. 

“Good.” She walked slowly over to him, holding his gaze, how much she loved his eyes. She stopped once she could press her body against him, cheek to his chest, standing there so they could feel each other for a moment, breathe together. “We are reunited once more.” She turned her face so she could place a kiss to his chest before sinking to her knees, taking care to place her skirts around her. “Now let me attend to this,” she said as she nudged her nose against the bulge in his pants. Her brother gasped as she grazed him, she couldn’t help but smile, she loved it when he made small noises just for her. 

She brought down his pants, “You know she could be one for short baths,” she ran a finger along his length. “she could walk down here seeking supper at any moment. Perhaps she will delight in the dinner we found as much as we do.” Before her brother could reply she took his penis into her mouth, and knowing she could take it, he thrust into her. “mmmm” she hummed around him and Thomas whined low as the vibrations affected him. She rolled her tongue around him as she ran her mouth up him, before picking a slow pace to drive him up the wall she chose for him. 

After a while of this slow pace his hips started to jerk, seeking more, and only then did she tease the head, pulling off him, as he groaned, so that she could kiss it. “Imagine seeing you like this. With me here kissing you here, I imagine she’s kissed your lips by now hasn’t she” her laugh echoed around his dick as she took him again in her mouth, now driving the pace at a fast rate. He began to pant and grunt as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his hips still as she worked against him. Lucille could tell he was close as his fists clenched in her hair directing her as he needed. 

“Oh god Lucille, fuck” he spilled into her and she swallowed him down, as she always did. He raggedly panted out “sister, sister, god” as she continued to work him through the aftershocks. Thomas ran his fingers through Lucille’s hair when he was ready for her to stand. she dressed him while looking him in the eyes “Welcome home brother, this house has been lonely without you.” 

“It is good to be home,” he said leaning down to kiss her, he switched positions with her pushing her up against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, prepared to kiss her until fateful footsteps reached their ears.


End file.
